


in a Human Skin

by MoonlitSeer, pan_optes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSeer/pseuds/MoonlitSeer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_optes/pseuds/pan_optes
Summary: Sonic makes a discovery about himself, and Jughead helps him through his struggle.
Relationships: Sonic/Jughead
Kudos: 3





	in a Human Skin

**Author's Note:**

> ILY Noel <3

Sonic stared in the mirror, his heart sinking. Around his red-sneakered shoes lay blue clippings of fur and quills, lying in piles of chopped fluff. He'd thought he'd look better this way; more human. Ever since kissing Jughead during that rager over Spring Break he felt... different. he knew he wasn't born to be a hedgehog. Really, he was supposed to be a human--a human with human skin, human hair, human feelings, who could walk among the people at a normal pace. 

But it hadn't worked. His skin was pale, because it'd never seen the light of the sun, and his eyes were too big, and his ears--his nose--

he punched the mirror and shattered it into a million pieces. it fell around him in shards of glittering silver. His knuckles split open. Red blood.

At least that was right. 

Speaking of Knuckles--no. No one could see him like this. He'd have to hide himself away for months, possibly years, while everything grew back. He'd have to give up his hopes for Jughead, have to give up his--was that the door vreaking opened?

he turned. It was Jughead!!! 

His heart fluttered even as he threw his begloved hands over his face. "No, don't look at me! I'm a monster."

Jug head came to sit beside him, and put his arm around Sonic's shoulders. Sonic peaked through his fingers. "Why, Juggie"

jughead said because "I'm weird. I'm a weirdo. I don't fit in and I don't wanna fit in."

Sonic couldn't take it any more--he burst into tear, which trickled down his skin cheeks and dripped into his cloth gloves. "What... what should I do? i can't go out looking like this. No one will love me,"

"I'll figure it out… I always do." Jugehad squeezed Sonic's shoulders and he healt his heart flutter with excitement. He looked into Jughead's beautiful human eyes and felt himself blush as Jughead's human lips spoke words of comfort to soothe his acheing soul[.](https://youtu.be/A45CznHpEzk?t=17)

"... thanks, Juggie." Sonic let his head rest on Jughead's shoulder. "I'm just afraid. What will other people think"? He knew it wasn't cool to be ashamed of yourself. He knew you should always love yourself, not matter what, but... "I'm just afraid. i've never been afraid of anything before, except for water" ("I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here," Sonic News Network).

nodding sagely, Jughead replied, "Fear. It's the most basic, the most human emotion. As kids, we're afraid of everything. The dark. The boogeyman under the bed. And we pray for morning. For the monsters to go away. Though they never do. Not really."

"The most basic.... human emotion" sonic replied, feeling his heart expand. Was fear a h[i](https://pastebin.com/EqLv4CfH)uman emotion? Was he capable of human emot[i](https://pastebin.com/EqLv4CfH)uon? "So what do you think I should do? Even though I am afraid?"

"Whether you believe in order or chaos, in the end, it's the same. We are either in control of our lives, or merely think we are."

"So..." Sonic frowned. "you are saying I should take control of my life? My fate? Be brave?"

"You're so much stronger than all of the white noise." Junhead smiles and his hat looked so cute of him. He took the hat off and put it on Sonic's head and smiled. Sonic looked into a shard of mirror and a tear came to his eye--he looked.... he looked...............................

"wow," sonic whispered. "But what if I'm still afraid? What should we do?" he took Jughea'd shands and tears wellsed up in his eyes. "Will our love be foirbifden juggie? Will we have to hide it>?"

He could hear the hesitatiuon in Jughead's voice and it made his heart crack. "We're not gonna hug in front of this whole school."

"Then--then what--"

"Just kind of hoping it means I'll always be close to you, no matter what."

And then he pulled Sonic into a deep kiss and he knew. Everything would be okay. 

\- end


End file.
